Vday Surprise
by Ninja Bagel
Summary: Alternate version to Valentine Surprise-Emily enters her apartment to find a surprise waiting for her. But it's not what she expects...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, no matter how much I wish._

_This version starts off the same of the original but continues on a very different path._

**Chapter 1: **_**Unexpected**_

Emily sighed as she turned her key into her lock. It had been a hard case and it being Valentine's Day didn't help much either. She always celebrated it as Singles Awareness Day but this year she had Aaron Hotchner.

They had been officially together for five months now but she knew that after a case like this that Valentine's day would be forgotten. She couldn't exactly say she was too depressed about spending Valentine's Day alone. She was planning on having a soothing bath and reading more of City of Bones, a book her cousin recommended.

She opened her door and dropped her go bag to the floor, closing and locking the door behind her. She walked further into her apartment and her jaw dropped.

Rose petals layered the ground into a path. She removed her shoes hastily and followed the path of petals through the hall.

She turned the corner and gasped. Her dining room had been transformed into a romantic setting beyond her dreams imagination. Beautiful could not describe it one bit but it was the only word in her mind that was close enough.

Different shades of red filled the room with even more roses strewn about. Candles lit the room in a faint glow and a bottle of champagne sat in the center of the table.

She stepped forward into the room just as another figure did.

She squinted slightly due to the dim lighting but could see a man. It was definitely not Hotch. As the man stepped further he could see the gleam in his eyes, intent on her. Closer still she could now see the green of his eyes, the angle of his smirk and his scraggly blonde hair that looked almost gold. Even under the man's shirt, his muscles were apparent.

Thankful the only things she removed were her shoes, she reached to her waist for her gun.

The man pulled out his own gun, raising it to her.

"I wouldn't do that Emily." The voice alone froze her, it was unsettlingly familiar.

_Flashback~_

The team all huddled in the conference room around JJ and Henry, cooing him and laughing lightly. They let out a simultaneous 'awe!' when Henry giggled at Reid's tickling.

Emily felt her pocket buzz and quickly fled the room so not to disturb the team in the middle of Henry's visit. Hotch lifted his eyes to see Emily leave, cell in hand, and returned his attention back to the little boy who had the team wrapped around his tiny finger.

She looked at the phone to see and unknown number but proceeded to answer it.

Flipping her phone she gave a common "hello?" knowing it wouldn't be work.

All she heard was heavy breathing so she said "hello?" again.

"Wherever fate demands me... I will go." The breathing stopped as she heard the click of the call ending.

_Well…that was weird… _Emily thought as she stared at the cell in her palm. She promptly shook her head of all the worries building and rushed back to the team and little Henry.

Another hour had passed and now the team just sat in the conference room talking animatedly about various topics.

Emily was listening to Reid's encounter with a hitchhiking monk when her pocket buzzed again. She apologized to Reid and again fled the room to answer her phone.

Hotch looked up from his chat with JJ, beginning to worry about Emily but knew she was a strong person and if she couldn't handle anything she could come to the team for help.

"Hello?" This time she sounded a little irritated this time.

Again she could hear heavy breathing before the voice spoke out "You are my fate Emily Prentiss."

She tensed and although the call ended, she still held the phone to her face.

Hotch peeked out to see Emily stiff and looking fairly afraid.

"Excuse me for a minute JJ, I'm gonna go check on Emily." His eyes never leaving her even as he spoke and rose, he rushed to her.

He stepped into her frozen view and cupped her face in his palm, searching her eyes for any recognition. "Emily? What is it? What's wrong?"

Emily continued to stare ahead, deep eyes filled with fear.

He called out for the team, holding his eyes with hers.

The team sprung up and rushed over, shocked that Emily was even able to show fear. She had compartmentalization mastered and then some.

"Emily! Girl what's the matter?"

"Emily, listen to me. Snap out of it, hun."

"Emily, please…"

The entire team tried to wake her from her trance of pure fear but couldn't.

Hotch gently lifted Emily into his arms and carried her into the conference room, setting her on the couch.

The team followed close behind, worry flooding them all.

"Hotch, what happened?" Morgan began as JJ took a seat next to Emily with Henry asleep in her arms and Garcia was settled on the arm of the couch on Emily's other side.

"I don't know. I was talking to JJ and I saw her leave to take a call. When I looked up at her again she was stiff and she looked completely afraid..."

"I've never seen her like this before. She's usually so controlled with emotions like that." Reid stared at the floor, unable to see Emily in her current state.

Rossi turned to Hotch and asked "Didn't she take a call before when we were absorbed in Henry?"

Hotch nodded grimly "After the first call she just looked confused but now…"

He kneeled down in front of Emily and looked into her blank eyes. As much as he hated to think it, she looked like a corpse. She was even paler than usual, her eyes blank but she was sitting up and was breathing.

"Emily, honey, please snap out of it." JJ had tears rolling down her cheeks as she pleaded with her friend.

"We need you back." Garcia had her make-up running with her tears beneath her glasses as she too begged for her friend.

Hotch couldn't take it anymore and shook Emily by the shoulders, calling out her name. She held her blank stare even as she shook.

Nothing.

"Stop it Hotch." JJ carefully placed Henry in Garcia's waiting arms. She put a hand to his shoulder and he stepped back, tears now threatening his eyes as well.

Now JJ kneeled in front of Emily's blank form. She put her hands on either side of her face, forcing her far away gaze to at least be directed at her.

"Emily, listen to me carefully. Who was on the phone?"

Emily's eyes flickered to JJ and focused. "He's back." The team stopped and turned their attention to Emily.

"Who's back, Emily?"

"The man from before…" JJ gasped. JJ and Emily had been friends even before the BAU. Whenever Emily returned to the US, she and JJ would get together.

Fifteen years ago something all changed in that fall.

Emily was visiting JJ when a she kept getting messages, flowers and gifts. Emily had a stalker. It had been torture and she never knew until too late that it was JJ's neighbour.

JJ's parents had insisted they take JJ to see her brother's football game but Emily had to finish a paper before returning to school, leaving her alone at the Jareau house.

Her stalker had been vigilant and knew the appropriate time to strike. He picked the lock of the back door after hopping the fence and entered stealthily. Emily was taking a break from her paper and decided to do the laundry. She had her music blasting in her ears and danced along to it, oblivious to the presence behind her.

He carefully snuck up behind her and locked her neck like a vice grip while injecting her with some sort of drug. She became limp but remained conscious and could still feel his every move.

Her body was useless, she tried to scream but only faint moans escaped her frozen lips. Her eyes remained open and she stared straight into her captor's eyes. They were bright green and quite intent on her. She knew this was the man sending her all of the flowers and gifts.

He torturously grazed a small blade over her skin repeatedly as he whispered to her of his affection and dedication. If her body were able to react even in the slightest, she would have shuddered from the chills running up her spine.

JJ left the game early, due to her brother's team in an obvious lead of 34-0. She entered the house and yelled out "Emily! I'm back, where are you?"

JJ heard a crash and ran to investigate. She rounded the corner and saw a figure with golden hair flee through the back door then she heard a soft moan.

She looked down and saw Emily lying and bleeding from several cuts in various places. When she bent down beside her she could see a knife protruding her abdomen and she launched off the ground and dialed 911 immediately.

The team all launched questions at JJ but she held her hand up, keeping her eyes locked on Emily.

"Are you sure?" Emily nodded grimly and tears began to silently run down her pale cheeks.

JJ leaned in and hugged Emily, effectively snapping her out of her semi-catatonia, and Emily wrapped her arms around her and they clung to each other tightly.

Hotch straightened and went back to boss mode. "Garcia, I need you to run everything on this-" Hotch looked at JJ and she answered his silent question "Kyle Scorvoe."

"Morgan, Rossi, Reid, I want all of you to go with Garcia and the minute she finds something you go after this son of a bitch."

The team nodded and Hotch sat down beside Emily and JJ, still joined together with linked hands now. Garcia gently put Henry in his carrier and set it beside JJ.

"Emily…what did he say?"

"He said 'Wherever fate demands me... I will go. You are my fate Emily Prentiss.'"

JJ turned her gaze to Hotch to explain a little. "This guy was all about fate and though Emily was meant for him, that they were meant to be together forever."

Emily slipped her hands from JJ and reached behind her, slowly lifting her shirt to expose her lower back. Hotch had to use all of his willpower to keep from gasping or punching the wall.

Scrawled on Emily's back was a scar that said Fate. Hotch couldn't believe he never noticed before but took Emily in his arms as she sobbed.

Garcia used all of her computer powers but could find nothing of Kyle Scorvoe. He was a virtual ghost and Garcia fumed, she hated when people just disappeared with no trace what so ever.

"Put your holster with your gun on the ground." Emily did what he said with tears streaking her face.

"I told you that you are my fate dear Emily, nothing can or will keep us apart."

He stepped closer and Emily stepped with him backwards until the wall hit her back.

He put his gun in his waistband, revealing another blade. He pulled out the knife and settled it against her cheek, pressing but not cutting.

Emily knew she wasn't the defenseless girl from before but he still carried power over her that caused her body to stay frozen.

"Oh, it's been so long my love." Emily shuddered slightly when Kyle retrieved a syringe from his pocket, and injected her arm.

Her body became limp and Kyle tucked the blade away before lifting her into his arms.

"Nothing can stop us now my love. We can be together now."

_Kind of did a flashback within a flashback :P And I bet you're wondering about the hitchhiking monk huh? I've actually seen one, honest! Orange robes, bald head and all!_

_Anyway, as promised I have posted on Valentine's Day but this story is taking a mind of its own so I'm still working on it. I'll post the next chapter soon and more reviews the faster the posting ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to inform you, no there is no rape or any sexual violence! I don't write that kind of stuff! Thanks _**nataliebianca **_for pointing out I have no warning :)_

**Chapter 2: **_**Valentine Vanished**_

The team all sat in the conference room at nine waiting only for two members, Emily and Hotch.

"They're never late." Reid told Morgan, tapping his fingers against his steaming coffee, but he pointed out "It was Valentine's Day yesterday, I'm not surprised they're late." Morgan raised his eyebrows suggestively and for once Reid understood and just sighed "even so it's just not like them to be late and not even call."

At that moment Hotch walked through the door, coffee and files in hand. He looked around searching for the face he had come to love.

"Where's Emily?"

Morgan and Reid looked thoroughly confused and Morgan questioned "she wasn't with you yesterday?"

"No, we both decided to postpone celebrating Valentine's Day, given the case, we both just wanted to go home and rest alone for the night. Garcia, can you call her house and her cell phone and if she doesn't pick up, just keep trying. I'll go to her apartment and JJ, will you come with me?"

JJ nodded with worry clear on her face for her friend. She tried to keep Kyle out of her head but continued to wonder if he was back and had gotten to Emily.

Garcia quickly dialed her familiar numbers and listened to each message, her worry growing with each.

"She's not picking up Hotch."

Hotch spun on his heels already on his way to the door and called out "JJ let's go."

They rushed to his SUV and to Emily's apartment. Hotch pounded on her door, not caring about the hour or what her neighbours thought. "Emily, open the door! Emily!"

No answer. Hotch made up his mind, he didn't have the keys yet so he settled for ramming the door with his shoulder. He wished that he brought Morgan, he was usually the one to kick down or ram the door.

"Emily!" JJ ran up to her bedroom, pausing slightly when seeing the romantic setting.

Hotch followed right behind, rubbing his shoulder.

JJ and Hotch approached the door, guns drawn, and Hotch kicked it open.

Kyle whipped his head around, drawing his own gun with his free hand, raising it to JJ and Hotch.

"Well well, it seems fate is putting many obstacles in our path my love."

JJ's eyes widened at the scene before her. Kyle was hovering over Emily with a gun in one hand and a blade in the other. Emily was obviously drugged but it was wearing off. Her clothes were covered with slash marks and she was covered in blood and cuts laced her entire body. Her head was propped up and JJ's blurry eyes locked onto her dark eyes, seeing her fear and knew she had and could still feel every cut.

Hotch locked his jaw, keeping his gun steady on his target when JJ screamed out "Get the hell away from her Kyle!"

"I think not my blonde nuisance. You have interrupted our love and bond not once but twice now. You are becoming quite a bother but this time you will not break us apart and I won't run. How can I run from my love? We need each other." He smirked and he grazed the blade against her cheek again and Hotch practically growled at him "Get off of her!"

Kyle's face dropped from calm to pure rage as he yelled "She is mine! She bears my mark!"

Hotch remembered the Fate scarred onto her lower back and his anger rose within him. "I said, get off of her now!" Hotch stepped closer and Kyle moved the blade to Emily's neck causing her to whimper. "I wouldn't come closer if I were you. We'll always be together my love."

Emily struggled to speak but managed to croak out "Go to hell. I'll never be with you."

"If you refuse to stay with me for the rest of your life, then we will be together in death!" And with those words, he plunged the knife into her stomach just before JJ and Hotch both pulled the trigger.

His body flung backwards from the bullets and he lay dead beside the bed.

"Emily!" JJ whipped out her phone and dialed 911 for the second time.

Hotch rushed to her side removing the knife and pressing his hands against the wound. Emily's body shook and Emily locked her eyes with Hotch. He could see her fading as the blood soaked from her body into her sheets all too quickly.

"You have to stay awake Em, keep your eyes open for me." She struggled, eyes fluttering but couldn't fight it. She entered the darkness with four words lingering before. _I love you Emily._

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Emily's eyes fluttered open but were stunned by the bright white view and closed them shut. She tried again, more slowly, to open her eyes and searched the white room, settling on the sleeping blonde by her bedside.

She could feel every limb ache and let out a groan. JJ slowly lifted her head and her eyes lit up to see her friend finally awake.

"Hey."

"How l-long?"

"A week. Do you remember what happened?" Emily nodded and regretted it, wincing and made a mental note not do nod again.

"I'm so sorry…" JJ's tears ran more and she squeezed Emily's hand and she squeezed back.

"Hey, hey, none of this is your fault. Don't even think for a second that it is. There was nothing any of us could have done."

JJ and Emily sat together just looking at each other, comforting the each other, when Emily finally noticed someone leaning on the door frame.

It was Hotch. Once he locked eyes with Emily he stepped toward the bed, holding her other hand.

They all sat in silence, tears flowing easily and quietly.

_All done! I know the second chapter is a day late but it is what it is :P_


End file.
